


Not in the Script

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Going back in time a bit, AU from July 2015 multi chapter fic. Aaron's blown the affair, but what if Chrissie has a secret of her own to share? She announces that she's pregnant, much to Robert's shock. Eventual happy ending for Robron, I promise. Just not sure how I'm going to get there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Late July 2015**

 Robert walked in to see Chrissie sprawled across the sofa. His best guess would be that she’s drunk, because Chrissie didn’t do sprawled out on the sofa, but her eyes were focused, and it was barely midday.

“So, was the mechanic a good screw?” Chrissie asked harshly. “Worth throwing a marriage away for?”

“Chrissie…”

“Save it,” she said. “I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses any more.”

“You called me,” Robert reminded her. “I didn’t come over of my own accord.”

“I’ve got something to tell you,” she said. “I would have told you before, but your secret outdid mine.”

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“No, you can’t be,” Robert said simply, his brain unable to absorb those words. “You’re on the pill.”

“Well, I checked,” Chrissie said. “Apparently I missed a few a while back. Anyway, that really is besides the point.” The silence was so drawn out Chrissie was beginning to wonder if he'd been heard.

“Is it mine or…” Robert started

“If you dare finish that sentence, I’ll throttle you,” Chrissie warned. “Out of the two of us, only one of us was sleeping with other men, and it wasn’t me.”

“Okay,” Robert said, dropping that for the time being.

“Now you know, so get out.”

“Chrissie, we can’t leave it there,” Robert said. “Are you… keeping it?”

“Yes,” she said. “I wanted a new start with you. I wanted a new life. I thought you’d love being a father. Then I found out about Aaron. I’d already made my mind up. I’m not changing it.”

“So it’s… right. Oh.”

“Get out, Robert,” she said with complete disdain. “I wanted you to know, now you do.”

“I’ll want to see him. Or her. You can’t keep me from our child.”

“Can’t I?”

“I might be a shit husband…”

“There’s doubt on that?” Chrissie interrupted.

“But I need to be a father, if like you say, that baby is mine.”

“Robert, leave,” Chrissie said bluntly. “As much as I want to, I can’t drink myself into a stupor. So get out before I lose my patience.” Robert left, but he was in no way going to drop this subject. He had felt so let down by his own father, that if this baby was his, there was no way he couldn’t be involved.

* * *

 

“What do you want?” Aaron almost grunted in the back room of the pub.

“I need to talk to you,” Robert said desperately. Aaron looked at him. “Alone, somewhere we won’t be interrupted.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Aaron said. “I mean it, we’re over. So get out.”

“I thought you would want to hear this from me, rather than anyone else. And it will get out soon, I know that,” Robert started. “Chrissie’s pregnant.”

Aaron’s face froze for one perfect moment. Then his face fell, completely gutted. _Oh_ , Robert thought to himself. _Aaron might have been angry, but there had been hope for the pair of them together, a chance they could have worked through. Shit_. “She can’t be,” Aaron said.

“That’s what I said.”

“No,” Aaron said. “But…”

“I know,” Robert said sadly. “Talk about bad timing.”

“Timing for what?” Aaron said, pulling himself back together, pretending this didn’t hurt him. “Me and you are never going to happen. Go, be with Chrissie. Have your perfect brand new family and forget about the six month affair with me.”

“Chrissie and I aren’t getting back together,” Robert said, more firmly than he could remember being since Aaron blew the affair. “Not ever.”

“Then you really have lost it all, haven’t you?” Aaron said. He nodded at the door. “Get out.” Robert didn’t wait to be asked twice. He’d told Aaron, that was the main thing.

Once Aaron was alone, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming. That was it, then. He’d permanently lost Robert to Chrissie, the thing he’d been fighting against for months. Because a baby? There was no way Robert would leave his child. Even if Aaron knew nothing else about him, that he was certain of.

“I saw Robert come in and…” Chas said, coming around the corner, stopping when she saw Aaron wiping his eyes. "Oh, love."

“It’s nothing,” Aaron said.

“It’s not nothing,” Chas said, pulling Aaron into a hug. “He needs to stay as far away from you as he can get.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Aaron said, putting some distance in between Chas and himself. “Chrissie’s pregnant.”

“What?!” Chas said, aghast. Neither of them had any words to fill in the silence.

“I’m going to bed.” Both of them ignored the fact it was three in the afternoon, Chas letting him go, wondering how much more heartache her boy could take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, they mean so much to me! Hope you enjoy this second chapter, and things will get better!

**End of August 2015**

“Adam, just the person I wanted to see,” Chas said far too brightly from behind the bar.

“What do you want?” he asked easily, with a smile on his face.

“Do me a favour?” she asked. “Take Aaron out for some fun tonight. I‘ll pay.”

“He won’t go,” Adam said instantly. He‘d been trying to push it for the last few weeks, ever since it became common knowledge that Chrissie was pregnant. “You think I haven’t tried? His boyfriends wife is pregnant, that might take a bit more than a few pints to cheer him up.” Luckily the pub was almost empty, so the chances of being overheard were slim.

“They’re not together,” Chas said.

“Do you really believe Aaron wouldn’t take him back the second Robert asked?” Adam pushed. She didn’t answer that because it was obvious that he would. Over the last few weeks no one had been able to get much more than a sentence out of him. He was miserable, clearly pining for Robert and lonely. Chas’s heart ached for her son, to see him so broken. The one good thing was Robert seemed to realise he’d really screwed up this time and was steering clear. She’d not seen him around, and she was sure if Aaron had, he’d either be much more cheerful, or taking his anger out and starting punching things, depending on how the conversation went.

“I’ll ask him again,” Adam said. “But I don’t have the ability to persuade him, Chas. I wish I did.” They both turned to see Aaron come out from the back.

“What?” he asked as they both fell silent.

“Want to go out into town with me?” Adam said, filling the silence. “Come on, it’ll be a laugh. It’s ages since we went out.”

“I’m not really in the mood,” Aaron said darkly. “Just…” he never finished that sentence because the three of them turned and looked towards the door as two of the most unwelcome people came in.

“…had a right to be there, Chrissie!” Robert shouted.

“I came in here to get away from you,” she said, sitting down with as much dignity as she could muster.

“It was our baby’s three month scan, and you didn’t think to let me know?!” Robert shouted, still livid with her. He hated that he’d missed it. Hated that it was another black mark against him, though how was he supposed to have been there when Chrissie didn’t tell him in the first place?

“You’re assuming I care about you,” Chrissie said. “Go away.”

“Was everything all right? Or don’t I get to know that either?"

“Fine,” Chrissie said, offhand. “As it should be.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Robert said, lowering his voice to a more normal level. “You might not like me…”

“Nearer hatred, actually.”

“But that’s my child. I deserved to know when the scan was.”

“You deserved?” Chrissie questioned. “Leave me alone. I need a drink, but as I can‘t, a cup of tea might do the trick,” she added to Chas behind the bar. Who didn’t move, her eyes glued on Aaron. Robert noticed he was there a few minutes too late, and everyone could see the guilt flicker over his face.

“Tonight sounds great,” Aaron said lowly, leaning over the bar to Adam. “Book a taxi and text me what time.” Aaron left as quickly as he was able to without running. Robert didn’t say anything, simply watched him go, staring into the space he’d left.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Chrissie said bitterly, seeing his gaze. “Apparently even marriage wasn’t enough to keep you away from him.”

“Chrissie…”

“Don’t,” she said easily. “Just don’t.” Robert looked where Aaron had vanished and moved to go behind the bar, sod what anyone else thought. He needed to see Aaron was okay.

“You will have to knock me out before I let you through,” Chas said, a false smile on her face, blocking the way. “Leave him alone. And if you can’t do that, at least give him time.”

“It’s been a month.”

“It’s not enough,” Chas said. “Leave him alone,” she repeated. Feeling cornered everywhere he looked, Robert left the pub. Every time something happened, he seemed to mess it up worse. Practically no one in the village was even speaking to him any more. Well, everyone except Vic.

* * *

Aaron normally got very giggly and laid back when he was drunk, not like this. It worried Adam, to see how morose and depressed he looked even after a few pints.

“I’m worried about you, mate,” Adam said. “You’re not yourself.”

“I always knew Chrissie could give him what I couldn’t,” Aaron slurred, looking into his empty pint glass. “Didn’t realise I was talking about a baby, though. Told him often enough, like I can ever compete with that. I hate loving him, Adam. I want to forget him, please just let me forget him.”

“Oh, mate,” Adam said, patting his shoulder in what he hoped was sympathetic reassurance. “It’ll be okay, you will get over him.”

“I’ve never felt like this for anyone before, it’s like he’s invaded my head.”

“How many did you have at the Woolpack before you came out?” Adam asked. Aaron only ever went into his feelings when he was more than a little bit drunk.

“A few,” Aaron said, slumping onto the bar. “Didn’t like seeing Robert arguing over his new baby.”

“I’m going to get you home,” Adam said. Clearly his and Chas’s “distraction” technique hadn’t been effective, and he wasn’t going to throw more money away, getting Aaron even more hammered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sticking to canon where possible, so Robert's shooting still happened the way it did in Emmerdale. However Aaron wasn't arrested for it in this version of events, which should become clear in the next chapter. Hope this is enjoyed!

**October 2015**

Aaron knew Robert would be alone, though he still questioned why he felt the need to see him. He was in a coma, by all accounts one he might never come out of. They hadn’t been together in months, and yet the lure of Robert still held sway. So Aaron waited until he wouldn’t be interrupted and he visited Robert’s hospital room. The man had a tube down his throat, machines beeping in the background as he lay on the bed. He looked so small. It almost seemed like a joke, like at any minute Robert would come to, winding Aaron up about having believed that anything at all could stick Robert Sugden in a coma.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Aaron said to the unconscious man. “I… had to see you, I guess.” Aaron sighed. This was stupid. “I shouldn’t have come here, it was a mistake. There's nothing I could say that you'd listen to, even if you could.” Aaron turned to leave, then stopped himself. “By the way, I overheard the news today. It’s a girl. I shouldn’t have been listening in at the pub, but I heard Chrissie mention it. Unfortunately she can’t hide the bump any more. You can imagine how I feel about that. Though I know you don’t care how I feel. Why would you?” Aaron sighed. “I wish I knew if you took this seriously. You’re going to… have a brand new child, who isn’t messed up yet. And if you’re just going to manipulate her, use her the way you do everyone else, then you might as well stay asleep. Never wake up, so you can’t ruin someone else’s life. Being a father is too important, you can’t mess your little girl up, Robert.” Aaron hadn’t meant to say all that and he shook his head, leaving Robert alone. He shouldn’t have come here. He left Robert on his own, and he did not come back.

* * *

 

**November 2015**

Robert felt the pulling in his chest every day, but he wasn’t sure if it was physical any more, or more emotional. The doctors said his wound had healed well and he shouldn’t have any pain from it. But every time he saw Chrissie in the village, her noticeable bump only growing bigger, the woman still ignoring him, it hurt. He had a desperate need to be part of this child’s life, and he couldn’t do that if the mother wasn’t even talking to him. A girl. He’d recently found that out, and he could barely wrap his mind around the fact he was going to have a daughter. Due on the twentieth of February, Chrissie had divulged that much to him. He wanted to be on speaking terms with her before she had the baby, but as time went by this seemed less and less likely.

He saw her in the street, one day towards the end of November and decided to shelve his pride. This was too important. “Chrissie, I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” she asked.

“What do you think?” Robert asked, looking at her bump.

“I’ve nothing to say,” she said. “And you don’t do talking, you only work one way. You store up information to manipulate people at a later date. You have nothing useful to tell me.”

“Please,” Robert begged, his face honest. “This is my daughter too, I need to be part of her life. Stop shutting me out. I’ve not… I’ve not even felt her move yet, you won’t let me go to the hospital with you, I’ve not even seen a scan of my baby yet. You’re so damn precious with the ultrasound pictures.”

“Not my fault you were in a coma for the latest appointment,” Chrissie said, though her voice had lost some of the heat to it. She had told Robert the date and told him he could turn up or not, whatever he wanted, but then Robert had got shot, and things changed.

“Please, I am begging you,” Robert said. “I need to be in her life, I don’t care what it costs me personally.”

“I didn’t think you’d be like this,” Chrissie admitted. “I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with her. Responsibility like this, I thought you’d run for the hills.”

“And when she’s fifteen, what’ll she say? _“Haven’t seen my dad in ten years, he doesn’t give a shit about me._ ” I can’t have my child saying that.” Chrissie looked at him, seriously considering it. She’d never seen Robert like this, earnest and honest. Usually when he was pleading for something, it was to worm his own way around something, but she sensed this wasn’t like that, the other times.

“If I let you in, and you let me down, I’ll pull a gun on you myself.”

“Fine,” Robert said.

“Buy me a coffee.”

“Should you be drinking coffee?” Robert asked without thinking about it. Chrissie narrowed her eyes at the criticism, and Robert wisely shut his mouth, putting a hand on the small of her back almost out of instinct and habit, leading her to the café. Robert turned and felt eyes on him. Aaron. Watching him touching Chrissie. Robert dropped his hand, but the damage was already done, he could see it Aaron’s face. He shook his head and turned back to the pub, leaving Robert feeling guilty. He hadn’t spoken to Aaron since coming out of his coma, but even though he wasn’t with Aaron, he didn’t want him to get the wrong idea over Chrissie. Robert didn’t want to be with her. He’d fix that later, right now he had to persuade Chrissie to let him in, that he wouldn’t let their little girl down.

* * *

 

Chrissie opened her purse and took out a rather creased picture from the latest scan. She passed it to Robert across the table who took it greedily, almost drinking his child in. It’d been too long being kept in the dark, and he had this desperate need to see his daughter. It wasn’t much, really, in the picture. Just the shape of her, but this tiny little human was half him, and it took a long time for him to be finished gazing at the image.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely when he’d had his fill. It was with reluctance that he moved to hand it back. Seeing how the image had effected him, Chrissie shook her head.

“I’ve got pictures at home,” she said. “You keep it, it obviously means something to you.”

“Of course, doesn’t it for you?”

“Well, I can feel her all the time these days,” Chrissie said. “So a picture doesn’t exactly fill me with wonder.” Robert’s eyes lowered to her stomach, glued to the bump, wondering how far he could push this.

“So… what are the chances that you’re going to let me be there for the birth?” Robert asked.

“Less than zero,” she snapped back. Robert looked like he was going to argue, but Chrissie wasn’t finished. “No. I’m not… exactly thrilled that you want to be in her life, but I can live with that. But not when she’s born.”

“Chrissie…”

“I’ve done this before, remember?” she said. “Giving birth is not the beautiful experience everyone would love you to believe it is. It’s hours and hours of pain and agony, and ends up being a complete bloody mess. You’re not going to be there. And I’m not budging on that.”

“Fine,” Robert said, though he hadn’t let go of that one permanently, just for the time being. “But I want a call. When you go into labour, so I know she’s okay.”

“Your concern for _me_ is touching,” she said sarcastically. “Yes, I’ll call,” she added more honestly. “But I’m going home.”

“Why?” Robert asked, surprised at her change of mood so quickly.

“Because I’ve just about had my fill of you for today,” Chrissie said, her bitterness returning. “Need to put my feet up.” Robert let her go, her seat being taken by Vic within a minute.

“You should be at home resting,” she said critically. “You’ve just been shot.”

“I needed to see Chrissie,” Robert said.

“She won’t take you back,” Vic said bluntly. “You were sleeping with Aaron for months.”

“I know that!” Robert snapped. “But she’s carrying my child, that needs a conversation every now and then!” He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm down. The pulling on his chest wasn’t good from getting stressed.

“Oh Rob,” Vic said quietly. “You do like to mess things up, don’t you?” Robert had no answer for that. Yep, he did. And second on his list of screw ups to put right was to make it up with Aaron. Well, that, tied with trying to find out who did shoot him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking name suggestions. I have one pencilled in, but I'm not sure I'm going to stick with it. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jump around with time a bit in this fic. I don't want to draw it out, so I'm only writing the events I'm adding to the story. Also, in this version of events the Gordon stuff did all happen, but Gordon never appeared in the village, so it hasn't come out.

**Early December 2015**

“You alone?” Robert asked, poking his head into the backroom of the pub. He’d seen Chas go out, and Diane had turned a willing blind eye and given him a wink, allowing him through.

“Don’t remember inviting you back here,” Aaron said gruffly, though he made no move to get up from the kitchen table where he was eating a burger and chips from Marlon.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Robert, if I’d have shot you, I wouldn’t have missed,” Aaron said bluntly. “Plus, I’d have wanted you to know it was me, that I was the one hurting you.”

“Okay, got it,” Robert said briefly, closing the door so they had some privacy. “This isn’t about that.” He never really believed Aaron could have shot him. Punch him when Robert’s driven him to his absolute breaking point? In the heat of the moment? Of course. But becoming a cold blooded murderer was too calculated for Aaron. Aaron acted first and thought later, he was impulsive. He didn’t have it in him.

“What do you want, then?” Aaron asked.

“There is nothing between Chrissie and me any more,” Robert started, being honest and blunt. “Nothing.”

“That’s a lie,” Aaron said. “There will always be something between you two now, there can’t not be.”

“Well… yes,” Robert started. “But it doesn’t mean I want her, or I want to be back with her.”

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this,” Aaron said. “I don’t care.”

“I saw the look on your face when I was with Chrissie last week,” Robert said. “I know you care.”

“I’ll get over it,” Aaron said gruffly. Aaron didn’t want to want Robert, it was a character flaw of his, that he’d soon get over.

“I want you,” Robert said honestly. “I still…”

“We can’t happen,” Aaron said. “I’m not settling for second best, not any more.”

“You won’t be.”

“Of course I will,” Aaron countered. “No other choice. I saw the way you were with Chrissie, you want back in.”

“If I am not nice to her, if I don’t do what she wants right now, I will never see my daughter,” Robert said, fighting the hurt that sentence created deep down. “I will do anything to be a part of her life, and I don’t get to control that. Chrissie does, whether I like it or not.” Aaron looked at Robert’s face and could see that he hated it. Aaron felt himself softening towards Robert in spite of himself.

“I want there to be a chance for us,” Robert continued.

“There can’t be,” Aaron said out of habit rather than true belief. “You don’t want me, not really. You just liked the thrill of an illicit affair.”

“I do want you,” Robert said. “I still…”

“Don’t,” Aaron cut him off. “Don’t go there.”

“Aaron…” Robert said his name softly, ardently and Aaron felt the unexpected desire pulse through him. He got up from the table, putting some distance between them.

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I can’t go anywhere near you again.”

“But you want to,” Robert pushed. “I know you, I know you still want me.”

“Tell you what, talk to me again after your daughter’s born,” Aaron started. “I doubt your attention span will stretch that far. You’ll have moved on by then.”

Robert got up too, closing the gap between them, a sly grin on his face as their bodies got closer. Aaron didn’t move away from him, just let Robert push their bodies together, again the desire feeling so strong. The warmth of him, the proximity. It would only take a few movements to feel Robert’s skin against his own. “I can wait,” Robert whispered across Aaron’s lips. Then he was gone, the door closing behind him so rapidly that Aaron couldn’t do anything. He felt the desperate need for Robert’s lips against his own and couldn’t believe he’d left the building without so much as kissing him. But then, Robert was a master manipulator, he knew perfectly well he was leaving Aaron wanting more. Aaron shook his head, he had to let go of this. One thing he knew for certain is he didn’t trust himself left alone in a room with Robert Sugden.

* * *

 

**February 11th 2016**

Robert had moved into his own place, there was only so much time he could sleep in Vic’s box room, and he wanted a room for his child. Assuming that Chrissie would ever allow him to take their daughter into his own house. He was healed, recovered and he was going to be a father any day now. The thought terrified him. He hadn’t seen Aaron since just before Christmas, and certainly not to speak to. If he hadn’t known better, he’d say that Aaron was avoiding him. But then again, Robert hadn’t exactly ventured outside his own sphere to look for him either. If he did, he had no idea what he'd say to Aaron anyway. It was like he was counting down the time until his daughter was born. Robert didn’t leave his phone these days, just in case a call came through, though the baby wasn’t due for another week. The call came when he was in the shower. He hadn’t even had breakfast yet. Grabbing a towel, he quickly answered it.

“Yes?”

“Robert?” Chrissie breathed. “It’s happening. If you really want to be here, get to hospital.”

“I’m on my way,” Robert said. “Are you at the hospital, or…?”

“Yeah, just getting there,” she breathed, clearly in pain. “I said I’d call you and…”

“I’ll be there,” Robert assured her. He hung up and grabbed any clothes he could, trying to hold off the fear and excitement, unable to know which felt stronger.

* * *

 

Chrissie hadn’t let him into the room, still clearly pissed off with him, so all Robert could do was wait and panic, and pace, and pray for news. It was taking a while, though every now and then a nurse on the maternity ward would take pity on him and give him an update.

He knew he shouldn’t, had no reason at all to think Aaron would even give him the time of day, but he had to do something to occupy him. And Aaron (when he wanted to) was the only person who could calm him down. “What?” Aaron asked coldly when he answered the phone. “You haven’t called me and months.”

“I know,” Robert said. Something in his voice must have given him away.

“What?” Aaron asked. “Go on, what is it?”

“Um… I shouldn’t have called,” Robert said. “I’m sorry, Aaron.”

“You can’t hang up now,” Aaron said softly. “Just talk to me, eh?”

“Chrissie… the baby… Oh, I shouldn’t be talking to you, this isn’t fair on you.”

“No,” Aaron said. “But when did you ever do fair?” Robert huffed a laugh. “Is everything all right?”

“I don’t know. I’m sitting in the waiting room, feeling completely useless.”

“Like you’d be any good if you were there,” Aaron said gruffly. Oddly the words made Robert feel better.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “I’m panicking, I hate being out of control and… I needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said lightly. “But this probably isn’t the best time for…”

“How’ve you been?”

“You could have asked any time during the last three months,” Aaron said. “You’re using me as a distraction, and I won’t be used like that again. Not by you.”

“You’re right,” Robert said. “But I still miss you.”

“Robert…” They were interrupted by a nurse approaching him.

“I have to go,” Robert said, abruptly hanging up. “Well?”

“Your daughter’s arrived safely,” the nurse said with a smile. “She's perfectly fine.”

“You’re sure?” Robert said, getting up, almost sagging with relief. “She’s okay?”

“Yes,” the nurse said again. “Would you like to see her?” Robert didn’t give her an answer, just followed the nurse to Chrissie’s room. His soon to be ex wife was asleep, but Robert barely had the attention to spare for her. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the plastic cot at the bottom of the bed. His tiny precious brand new little girl was wrapped in a blanket, a tiny pink knitted hat on her head.

“Can I hold her?” Robert asked the nurse who nodded. Robert very carefully picked her up, sitting on a seat as he manoeuvred the little girl. She was so small, so light and insubstantial that Robert’s large hands almost drowned her. How could this tiny precious girl be his? “She’s so beautiful,” Robert whispered, not taking his eyes off of her. His daughter opened her eyes and looked at Robert, making him smile. Her eyes were incredibly beautifully blue, and she looked so innocent, focusing on Robert and blinking gorgeously.

“God, I hope you lose the worst bits of both of us,” Robert wished out loud. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fun begins...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Wow, didn't expect to pull that off!

Robert couldn’t let her go. He felt absolutely hypnotised by this new born, his daughter. Robert took her hat off and looked at the tiny wisps of blonde hair covering her head. He pressed a gentle kiss to her before putting the hat back on. He could barely think that she didn’t have a name yet. He had a few he liked, but he hadn’t dared broach the subject with Chrissie yet. He got the feeling that he wouldn’t get much of a say in it anyway. He hoped they could sort themselves out and get along for the sake of their daughter. At least by the time she’d be old enough to remember at the very least.

“Found her then.” Robert looked at the bed to Chrissie for the briefest moment before returning his attention to his daughter.

“She’s perfect,” Robert said. “I’ll never let her down, Chrissie. I promise.”

“I’ve heard your promises too often for them to carry any weight,” she said. “You’re only here because I won’t keep her from you.” Robert nodded in acceptance.

“She needs a name,” Robert said. “Or have you decided without me?”

“I’ve got a few I like,” Chrissie said. “I’ve not… we’re not exactly nice to each other, are we?”

“Go on,” Robert said, speaking softly. “I’m holding her, I won’t shout.”

“Emily,” she said. “I like that for her name.” Robert was indifferent but didn’t really want that. It didn’t feel like hers.

“Maybe,” Robert said.

“What’s your brilliant suggestion, then?” Chrissie asked.

“I thought… Sophia,” Robert suggested tentatively. He could tell that Chrissie liked it, but she didn’t want to take his suggestion purely on principle.

“Sophie,” Chrissie said as an alternative, simply so she didn’t have to accept Robert‘s idea.

“Look, I highly doubt she’ll have my last name,” Robert said bitterly. “Don’t reject my choice just because it’s me saying it.” The baby started wriggling at Robert’s anger in his voice and he rocked her.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Robert cooed. “I didn’t mean it.” She wriggled a little and settled back into sleep.

“Okay,” Chrissie said.

“Really?”

“Sophia was actually on my shortlist,” Chrissie admitted.

“Oh,” Robert said, smiling back at the bundle. “So… that’s it?”

“Yes, Sophia it is,” Chrissie agreed.

* * *

 

Two days later was when Robert got the shock of his life. And he’d lived through some shocks. Chrissie knocked on his door, Sophia in her brand new car seat, a bag of baby things on her shoulder. She walked through Robert’s house without being invited, put the baby on the table and dropped the bag.

“Er… what’re you doing?” Robert asked, completely bewildered.

“I need a break,” Chrissie said. “I’m fine, she’s fine, I need some time on my own.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not following.” Chrissie looked at the baby, then back at Robert. And it clicked. “You’re… leaving her with me?”

“You wanted to be a father, didn’t you?” Chrissie pushed.

“Yes, of course, but…”

“I’ve carried her for nine months. Nine long, uncomfortable months, with the entire village looking at me as a charity case. Getting bigger and fatter without even being able to have a drink to cope with my adulterous husband. As far as I can see, you’ve done none of the hard work at all,” Chrissie said. “So, I’m going on a long beach holiday, where I can have cocktails and sun myself, and you can look after her for a couple of weeks.”

“I know nothing about babies,” Robert said, feeling the panic start to overwhelm him. He loved his daughter, had instantly on first sight, but he’d not spent more than an hour alone with her. Chrissie wanted him to look after her for two weeks?! Was she mad?

“Better learn,” Chrissie said harshly. “I’m not the one who slipped into bed with the local scrapper for a bit of rough. I’m not the one who ruined this marriage. I wanted to raise her in a family, but I got that taken away from me.” Robert was left gaping like a fish, as Chrissie leant over the baby carrier, kissed the baby’s head goodbye, then left the house. Once the door shut, Robert looked at Sophia in silence. What was he meant to do with her now? Left solely in charge of a newborn baby, was Chrissie mad? Did she have no maternal instincts at all?

“Right,” Robert said slowly to his daughter. What now?

* * *

 

Robert had no idea where to turn, it wasn’t exactly easy to admit that he was struggling to cope. So, even though it was three a.m. he knocked on the back door to the Woolpack, Sophia still crying and Robert had no idea what to do. Thankfully, what he’d been praying for happened. Diane answered the door in her dressing gown.

“What is it? Do you know what time it is, pet?”

“Yes, I know,” Robert said coming in and putting Sophia in her car seat on the kitchen table who was continuing to wail at the top of her lungs. They moved to the hallway to continue their conversation away from the screaming baby, where they could actually hear themselves think.

“But I don’t know what to do, I have no one to turn to. She won’t stop crying,” Robert said desperately. “I know it’s late, but I’m desperate and…” Diane pulled him into a hug, which was difficult as he was almost a foot taller than her.

“I’m useless,” Robert said, pulling away from her. “I can’t even calm my own daughter. She isn’t hungry, I don’t know what she wants. I can’t…” Robert never finished his sentence because the screaming from his daughter had been abruptly cut off. Both he and Diane went into the backroom, surprised to see Aaron sitting on the sofa, baby on his chest, soothing her quietly, a hand running up and down the baby’s back.

“Sh,” Aaron said, rocking her quietly. “It’s all right, you don’t need to scream, I think you’ve got everyone’s attention.” Aaron saw Robert and Diane staring at him, Robert open-mouthed.

“I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Aaron said to Diane. “You go up to bed.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, her eyes going between the two men. “I don’t want any bloodshed between you two.”

“I’m far too tired to argue,” Robert said, collapsing into a kitchen chair. “I’ve not slept in two days.”

“Not close to the record with a newborn, pet,” Diane said with a wink. She turned and left, leaving Aaron and Robert staring at each other.

“I heard she'd been born,” Aaron said quietly, letting his hand continually stroke her. “You could have called me, rather than let me find out through the gossip mill.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, shaking his head. “It’s been a bit… overwhelming.” Aaron nodded, accepting that. “How did you get her to sleep?”

“I don’t hold her like a bomb that’s going to go off,” Aaron said pointedly. “She knows you’re scared of her.”

“I’m not scared,” Robert said. Aaron looked at him, knowing he was lying. Aaron stroked her back gently, Sophia almost nuzzling into Aaron‘s body. Robert felt a brief irrational wave of jealousy for his daughter. He wanted to have Aaron’s hands around him, to be able to be against Aaron’s body like that. Then thought that was stupid, a feeling clearly brought on by extreme tiredness.

“I’ll take her, you go back to bed,” Robert said quietly. It was unfair of him to take advantage of Aaron, especially with his and Chrissie’s daughter. He couldn’t imagine how that made Aaron feel.

“No, I don’t mind,” Aaron said, actually enjoying holding the newborn. So small, so innocent. The surprisingly heavy weight against his body. “I’m not sleeping great these days anyway. And you’re clearly useless with her.” But Aaron accompanied that last with a slight smile. “What’s her name?”

“Sophia,” Robert said. “And I have no idea what I’m doing with her.”

“She won’t want much,” Aaron said. “Food and sleep will probably do the trick.”

“I don’t want to break her,” Robert admitted. “To do something so horrendous that she can never recover from it. She‘s so new, so…”

“You’re not going to break her,” Aaron said, amused. He took his eyes off Robert, staring at the baby instead, stroking her fine, almost invisible hair. “She’s beautiful, Robert.”

Robert smiled at the sleeping bundle, calming down for the first time since Chrissie had left her with him. “She doesn’t know what a mess I made of everything.” Aaron said nothing, feeling uncomfortable at that. He was part of that mess, after all.

“Just… don’t treat her like a chess piece,” Aaron said. “You know, the way you like to do with everyone else.” Robert couldn’t argue that. They fell into silence, Aaron holding the baby very carefully, Robert noticing how good he was with her. Seemingly much better than he was himself.

“I didn’t know you were good with children,” Robert said quietly.

“I don’t know why, but babies seem to like me,” Aaron said. “Something I usually keep quiet,” he added, smiling at Robert.

“I should go,” Robert said, just a little louder than a whisper. “Take her home.”

“You don’t have to,” Aaron said. “Not for me.” Aaron actually felt reluctant to let go of her. When she wasn’t screaming she seemed like a peaceful presence, something to attract the attention away from the tension between Robert and Aaron themselves. But Robert insisted, taking Sophia carefully from Aaron. She twitched, but didn’t wake up.

“Aaron, I’m sorry,” Robert said quietly, his arms wrapped around his daughter.

“For what?” he asked.

“A lot of things. Thanks. For getting her to sleep, I mean.” Aaron nodded, staying silent as Robert put the changing bag over his shoulder and left the pub. Aaron felt the deep ache in his chest as Robert left. There was something deeply enticing about the man he loved holding a newborn, being so caring even when he seemed so clueless. And deny it all he liked, he did still love him. So much that he longed for Robert’s touch on his skin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I heard Robert and his sprog turn up in the middle of the night,” Chas said as Aaron made himself breakfast the next day.

“Mm,” Aaron grunted.

“How are you?” Chas asked, concerned for her son. Seeing the man he loved with someone else’s child couldn’t be easy. And Aaron might deny it all he wanted, Chas knew he still loved him.

“Fine.”

“Love…”

“Don’t,” Aaron said. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Were you awake?” Chas pressed.

“Yes,” Aaron said. “Leave it.”

“You don’t want to get back with him,” Chas warned. “The man is trouble.” Aaron abandoned his breakfast, instead throwing his jacket on. He could do without the lecture. “Where’re you going?!”

“Out.”

Aaron ended up at the café for breakfast, needing some peace. At least here he didn’t get the sideways looks, wondering how he’d be reacting. However, he did hear Bob and Brenda gossiping.

“Chrissie’s gone,” Brenda said.

“Gone where?” Bob replied. “She’s just had a baby!”

“Dumped the baby on Robert and vanished without a trace, apparently,” Brenda said. “Poor little mite. A mother who vanishes and a father who…” Aaron didn’t wait to hear any more. He put down a tenner on the table and left. He hadn’t realised Robert had her permanently, that Chrissie had just left. He don’t know why, but it coloured things a little differently for him. No wonder Robert had felt overwhelmed last night.

As Aaron walked through the village, not wanting to go home just yet, he saw the man in question. Robert had Sophia in her sling on his chest, walking through the village while on the phone to a business contact. Aaron frowned at Robert. He could hear the tone in his voice, clearly annoyed at whoever was on the other end of the phone and Sophia could pick up on it too. She was writhing and whimpering in Robert’s arms, even though Robert was rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. He saw Aaron and sighed, he didn’t need the criticism right now, he was struggling as it was. Especially from someone who seemed to be so good with children without even trying.

“Can you hold on for a moment?” Robert said on the phone. “I’ll check those figures.”

“Give her here, you’re clearly busy,” Aaron said quickly.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Robert said, very aware that this couldn’t be easy for Aaron. Aaron just stared at him.

“Robert, I can let you struggle if you want,” Aaron said bluntly. “I’m not going to force you to accept my help.” Robert sighed and gave Sophia over to him. It would be easier to finish the conversation when he wasn’t trying to stay calm for his daughter. Aaron took the baby over to a bench, still in Robert’s eye line. Aaron turned his attention to the baby and the smile on his face almost stopped Robert’s heart. God, Aaron could be so gorgeous when he wanted to be. Robert turned back to the phone conversation and carried on with the business. 

Ten minutes later, Robert walked over to Aaron and Sophia.

“She likes you,” Robert said with admiration.

“Well, she’s all right, isn’t she?” A pause. “She’s got your eyes,” Aaron said quietly. Then felt incredibly embarrassed for firstly having noticed that, then saying it.

“Hopefully she doesn’t get anything else from me,” Robert said, not picking up on it. He and Aaron were actually getting along, and he didn’t want to wreck it by pushing too fast. He wanted to get back with Aaron, badly.

Aaron handed her back to her father with reluctance. Aaron knew he was getting slightly attached to the baby, and he also knew that wasn’t wise. _She isn’t yours,_ Aaron said to himself as he handed the baby back. _And he isn’t yours either._

“You want to come over to mine for a drink some time?” Robert asked, before he could think about the sentence too much. “Without her, I mean, just the two of us.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Aaron said by reflex.

“Why not?” Robert questioned. He knew Aaron wanted to, could see it on his face.

“You’ve got… other stuff going on.”

“I want you,” he said lowly. “And I miss you. Unless you’ve got someone else…?”

“No,” Aaron said quickly. There was no one else, he hadn’t so much as looked at another man, because he wanted Robert. He looked at Robert, biting his bottom lip as if thinking about it.

“Okay. But a drink, nothing more,” Aaron said.

“Okay,” Robert said with a grin. Neither of them could restrain themselves when they were alone and together, so a drink when they had Robert‘s house to themselves could be interesting.

* * *

 

Robert went into he pub at lunch time, finding Diane serving, much to his relief. “Do you fancy some grandma duties tonight?” Robert asked her who was smiling over Sophia’s gurgling.

“Yeah, of course,” Diane said. “Why, got a meeting?”

“No, I’ve got a date,” Robert said, aware that both Chas and Diane were looking at him. Aaron and he had agreed to keep them as quiet as possible, because neither of them needed the grief.

“Oh, anyone I know?” Diane said in the silence.

“No,” Robert said. “It’s new, it’s not serious.” Chas huffed and rolled her eyes at him, which Robert ignored.

“Thank you,” Robert said to his step mother. “I appreciate it. I‘ll drop her off at seven?”

“Sure, pet,” Diane said. “You don’t mind covering the bar, do you?” she added to Chas, who just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement on the last chapter, it means so much to me! Hope this one is enjoyed!

Aaron made sure he was showered and grabbed a clean shirt and hoodie, even though he told himself this “drink” with Robert wasn’t going to be anything serious. It couldn’t be serious, Robert had too much on. Even though Sophia was gorgeous, she was definitely an obstacle, a reminder of Chrissie, the wife that both Robert and Aaron had had no problem sneaking around behind her back. But when Aaron looked at Sophia, he didn’t see Chrissie the way he expected to.

“Oh, you going out?” Chas asked, seeing Aaron zip up his hoodie.

“Yeah, Adam and I thought we’d go into town,” Aaron said. He’d already text Adam, asking for a cover. Adam was a mate who’d said yes without arguing too much about it.

“Good, you need a night out,” Chas said, smiling at him. Aaron sidestepped her before she could hug him which he could read on her face. Both of them turned as Diane and Robert with the baby carrier came into the back room.

“She should sleep for an hour or so until her next feed,” Robert said to his step mother.

“I have looked after baby’s before,” Diane said with a smile. “Not yet starved any of them.” Robert rolled his eyes but smiled. He was purposefully not looking at Aaron, not sure if he’d give the game away.

“Right, I have to go,” Robert said, looking at his watch. “Don’t want to be late.”

“Go,” Diane said. “We’ll be fine.” Robert bent over Sophia and kissed her head gently.

“I won’t be too long,” Robert said at the door.

“We’ll be fine,” Diane said with a grin as he left. Aaron looked at the baby who looked so peaceful asleep. So innocent it was hard to believe she was Robert’s at all.

“I should go too,” Aaron said, focusing on his phone. “Adam’s got the cab waiting.” This was a downright lie as he’d just got a text from Robert, saying he was waiting. He must have text as he left the pub.

“Have fun,” Chas said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, leaving the Woolpack. He walked around the corner and up the street to Robert’s and knocked. The door opened within a minute, Robert’s smarmy smile greeting him.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Aaron said, going into the house. “I might change my mind.” They went through to the kitchen and Robert handed him a beer. Aaron looked at Robert, really looked at him. He seemed to have lost some of his swagger, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked a little bit shell shocked. Aaron was only able to pick up on it because of how long he’d spent looking at Robert over the last eighteen months or so.

“How are you?” Aaron asked.

“I’m… fine,” he got out, though his shoulders were slumped.

“Should we be doing this?” Aaron asked. “You look tired.”

“I am tired,” Robert said. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to see you.”

“Robert…”

“Aaron, it’s a lot,” Robert said. “Suddenly being solely responsible for a newborn baby? It is a lot to cope with. But I want you here.”

“What do you tell her when she grows up?” Aaron asked, unable to stop himself. “When she asks why you’re not with her mother? Do you say you couldn’t stop sneaking around with me behind your wife’s back?”

“Don’t make us cheap and dirty,” Robert said, a little hurt that Aaron wanted to change the past.

“We were an affair, Robert,” Aaron reminded him. “Cheap and sordid sort of goes with that.”

“To answer your question, I’d tell her the truth. I’ll tell her that it didn’t work out with Chrissie because I fell in love with someone else. That it’s no one’s fault, and that I still love her. Sophia, I mean. Just because I’m not with her mother.”

“She’s barely a week old, and you’ve already thought that far ahead?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“I’ve not exactly had much to do for the last three months,” Robert admitted. “Except sit and think, about her. And about what I want.”

“You don’t know what you want,” Aaron said. “You always wanted it all, never wanted to choose.”

“Is it so hard to believe I might have changed?” Robert asked. “If you don’t think that, then why are you even here?”

“Where is Chrissie?” Aaron questioned, avoiding answering that.

“Sunning herself somewhere hot,” Robert said with disdain. “She said she’d done a lot of the hard work, carrying her and giving birth and… I don’t care that she left, but I do for Sophia. She’s so brand new, I feel like I’m not enough for her, and I‘ll always be letting her down.”

Aaron could see the genuine emotion on his face and acted on instinct. He put down his bottle of beer and pulled Robert into a hug, holding him close. Robert buried his head into Aaron’s neck, breathing in the familiar, half forgotten scent of him. Suddenly Robert didn’t care that he was tired, he didn’t care that they had so much personal history between them, he felt a surge of lust for the man in his arms. He pulled back and saw Aaron’s eyes dark with desire. So he felt it too. Robert kissed him, his hands cradling his face the way they always used to. Aaron responded passionately, kissing him like he’d needed this for months. Well, that’s how Robert felt. He had wanted this for months. Aaron’s hands slid under Robert’s leather jacket, pushing it to the floor.

Robert pulled back, breathing heavily. Aaron’s lips felt so good, tasted so perfect and he could barely breathe for the sexual tension in the room. Still looking deeply in Aaron’s eyes, he put his fingers on the tab of Aaron’s zip and waited for permission. Aaron nodded very slightly and Robert grinned, still keeping his eyes directly on Aaron’s as he pulled the zip down. It sounded loud in the room, even above their heavy breathing as Aaron shrugged out of it. Robert gripped Aaron’s hips, pulling him close and kissing him deeply again. Aaron groaned into his mouth. It had been a long time for both of them.

“You got a bedroom in this place?” Aaron breathed, eyes bright. Robert smiled and backed away to lead the way up the stairs.

* * *

 

Aaron curled into Robert’s chest as Robert stroked his hair gently. “Sorry,” Robert said.

“For what?” Aaron asked, twisting to kiss his skin.

“That was… er… quicker than I expected.” Aaron chuckled, a light, easygoing sound that Robert longed to hear more often.

“Been a while for you, has it?”

“You were the last person I slept with,” Robert said, much to Aaron’s surprise.

“There’s been…?”

“No one else,” Robert said firmly.

“You normally sleep with…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Robert warned. “I am capable of resisting temptation, you know.”

“Really?” Aaron asked. “My experience of being with you doesn’t match that.”

“I wanted you,” Robert said, running a hand down Aaron’s spine sensually, keeping a very light pressure with his fingertips, making Aaron whine softly. Robert grinned. He knew all of Aaron’s weak spots. He’d loved finding out exactly what made Aaron moan, where he was most sensitive during their affair. The knowledge that he knew Aaron’s body better than anyone else was thrilling to him. As the thought occurred to him, he rolled Aaron over and kissed along his collarbone until he found the spot that had Aaron moaning freely. Robert smirked against his skin and bit him gently. Aaron clutched Robert’s hair, body writhing against him.

“Oh, Robert…” Aaron whimpered. He was just getting into it, thoroughly anticipating round two (actually, round three), when Robert’s phone buzzed with an alarm and he groaned into Aaron’s neck, the mood slightly broken.

“I need to go and get Sophia,” Robert said. “Can’t leave Diane with her all night.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Aaron asked easily, no hint of an accusation in his voice, which made Robert warm to him even more.

“Only if you want to,” Robert said. “I’m not kicking you out.”

“I’m sure you don’t want me here with her,” Aaron continued. “Not exactly great, having your one night stand around your newborn.”

“You’re not a one night stand,” Robert said. “And it’s not like she’ll remember this anyway. I… it’s not often I’ve gotten to wake up next to you. I appreciate it, Aaron. More than I can tell you.”

“I’ll stay then,” Aaron said. “If that’s okay…”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Sophia’ll scream at three in the morning for a feed, but if you don’t mind that…”

“Go. Pick up your daughter,” Aaron said quietly. Robert smiled at him and kissed him gently before getting dressed, knowing Aaron was watching him.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Robert said, leaning over him and kissing him again. “Keep the bed warm for me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

 

Aaron was sleeping much deeper than usual, so he barely noticed Robert coming back, only distantly aware of the mattress dipping under his weight. He did however jolt awake at 3:12 in the morning according to the clock on the bedside table, Sophia crying. Aaron nudged Robert tiredly, but he was already moving. Aaron woke up more when he heard Robert on the baby monitor.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Robert said quietly. Aaron heard the shuffling as Robert presumably picked her up. “Come on, it’ll take me ten minutes to make up your milk, don’t keep Aaron up.” He must have grabbed the baby monitor in with Sophia’s blankets or something, because as they went downstairs, Aaron could still hear them, Sophia’s crying, Robert trying to soothe her.

“I know you’re hungry, just give me a minute. Aaron’ll never come back here if you’re not quiet for me.” But there was no heat in his words and Aaron smiled to himself, he couldn’t help it. He never thought Robert as a father would be attractive, but seeing him so caring and devoted to her, though she was only a matter of days old, was deeply attractive. Robert could be selfish, manipulative, but he also had this other side to him. Aaron had known that, had seen glimpses of it from time to time. But it was good to see him as a father.

The screaming raised in volume and Aaron winced involuntarily. “Calm down,” Robert said. “I’m doing it, I don’t have the option of giving it to you on tap.” A few minutes more of screaming, then a sudden silence as Aaron assumed he was feeding her.

“That’s better,” Robert said. “My ears can recover now.” Aaron continued to listen to Robert murmuring nonsense over her, smiling at him. He shouldn’t make Aaron this happy, especially after just one night. But they were always more than just one night.

“Fee, I hate to say it, but I’m probably going to let you down at some point. I won’t mean to, but I’m a bit of a nightmare, really. Ask anyone. I hope it’s not too bad, whatever spectacular mess I make. But I don’t want to lie to you and tell you I’ll never hurt you. I hurt everyone.” Robert sighed so heavily even Aaron could hear it on the baby monitor. “You can always go to your auntie Vic. When I’m being a right idiot, she’s always the tower of sense.” Aaron laughed under his breath, because that was so true. “If Aaron gives me a second chance… well, you’re too little to be hearing about my past messes, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ll get all of that from your mother when she comes home. If she ever does.”

Aaron felt cold at that. He’d conveniently forgotten Chrissie for the time being, it was so easy to. When he looked at Sophia, he didn’t see Chrissie at all. And he’d always been able to forget her when he was with Robert anyway. “Come on, back to bed. And if you do me a massive favour, and sleep right through, I promise to not punch any boyfriend you come home with in fifteen years time.” Aaron smiled into his pillow as Robert came back up the stairs. There was a lot of shuffling and then a pause.

“Aaron?” he said into the monitor. Aaron said nothing, waiting until Robert came back to bed.  
“You weren’t meant to hear any of that,” Robert said, getting under the sheets. “I didn’t realise the baby monitor was with me, I…”

“Go to sleep, Robert,” Aaron said, still half a smile on his face. “Forget it.” Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron and took his advice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all I've spent my weekend doing. Thank you so much for your kind comments, I worked on this extra chapter to say thank you! x

Aaron awoke first the next morning, hearing Sophia sniffling. He turned to his left, seeing Robert still asleep, and got out of bed, throwing his clothes back on. Hoping Robert wouldn’t think he was taking liberties, or overstepping, he quietly walked into the nursery. It was a sparse room, clearly not finished, and he looked over Sophia, crouching down towards her. She was wriggling but her eyes settled on Aaron, looking at him with those big beautiful blues that really did look like Robert’s.

“You’re going to hypnotise people with those eyes of yours,” Aaron said. Sophia’s only response was to open and shut her mouth. Aaron smiled and picked her up, feeling a little concerned because Robert hadn’t exactly told him he could do this. _She's not yours,_ he repeated to himself. A mantra he was going to have to keep reminding himself of.

“How about we go downstairs and I’ll make your dad a cup of coffee?” Aaron told her. He held her very carefully as he went down the stairs, terrified of dropping her. Once in the kitchen, he put the kettle on, silently enjoying the weight in his arms. She seemed to have quietened down on her own, which made Aaron smile. Robert had looked tired last night, even before Aaron had come over and he deserved some sleep. Though it would probably only be minutes more.

“I’m doing this one handed, so your daddy will have to make do with instant coffee, eh?” Aaron said to her. He was clumsy, but he managed it slowly.

“You didn’t have to get up with her,” Robert said from the doorway, shirtless. Aaron turned to see him and let his eyes run over his figure for a moment.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Aaron said warily, still rocking the baby. “I mean… I know she’s not mine, but she was stirring and you’re tired, and...”

“Hey, I trust you,” Robert said calmly, picking up his coffee cup and taking a grateful sip. “And more importantly, I trust you with her.” Aaron recognised the accolade when he heard one and he smiled warmly at him.

“One night won’t fix us,” Aaron said, highly aware of the baby still in his arms. “If you want more than one night, I mean…”

“I know,” Robert said. “I want you. I want us to really give it a proper go.”

“It’ll be complicated,” Aaron warned, looking at the bundle in his arms. And Sophia wasn’t the least of it either.

“When are we not complicated?” Robert asked, making Aaron smile. He moved behind Aaron and pressed his lips to the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron shivered, feeling his mouth warm from the coffee. “I still didn’t get to wake up next to you,” Robert murmured. “You’ll have to stay over again.”

“I could be persuaded,” Aaron said, turning to him. Robert smiled at him. “But I think it’s time she went to her daddy.” Robert frowned, surprised because Aaron seemed to be enjoying cuddling her, whether he‘d admit it or not. “I think she needs changing, and that really is taking advantage of me,” Aaron said with a laugh. Robert rolled his eyes, but took his daughter back, at the same moment Aaron’s phone rang. Mum.

“God,” Aaron said under his breath as he answered it, prepared for the lecture he was going to get for not coming home the night before. “What?”

“Oh, you’re alive then,” Chas said pointedly. “When you said you were going out, you could have mentioned you weren’t coming home.”

“Didn’t know I wasn’t,” Aaron said bluntly. “I am actually an adult, I don’t owe my mum an explanation.”

“It doesn’t matter how old you are, I still like to know you’re safe,” Chas said quietly.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “I’ll be home in an hour.” It would take that long to get dressed and get a cab from Hotten which was where he was supposed to be. That would have been okay, until Sophia screamed loudly from the next room and Aaron winced. That was pretty much a giveaway and Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for it.

“Do I want to guess who you spent the night with?” Chas said, the concern giving way to criticism in her voice.

“Leave it out,” Aaron said. “I’ll be home soon.” He hung up the phone and sighed.

“What’s with you?” Robert asked five minutes later, picking up his coffee when he came back into the kitchen, Sophia in her carry cot.

“My mum knows I was with you last night,” Aaron said with a frown.

“I thought we were keeping us quiet?” Robert questioned.

“She called,” Aaron said. “Sophia’s not as secretive as we could be.”

“She heard?”

“Yep,” Aaron said. He sighed. “Doesn’t really matter does it?”

“I don’t want people’s judgement,” Robert said. “I already get enough of that, so… but no, you’re right. It doesn’t matter. If we‘re giving this a proper go?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “But I should go. I’ve got work to go to, and you’re busy.”

“Okay,” Robert said reluctantly. Aaron stroked Sophia’s head gently then kissed Robert goodbye.

“I’ll text you,” Robert said. “Okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed, picking up his hoodie and zipping it up. Robert let him go, feeling his happy bubble slightly burst. Oh well, reality was always going to come back and bite them at some point.

* * *

 

“I need a shower, skip the lecture,” Aaron said briefly.

“You should not be getting involved with him,” Chas warned from the kitchen. Aaron’s survival instinct was warring with his curiosity about that statement, so he stayed for a fraction too long, and Chas saw her opening. “He has a new baby, he’s not in any position to start anything meaningful with you.”

“I’m not stupid, mum,” Aaron said. “I know Sophia comes first with him, that’s as it should be. Not everyone drops their children for a new relationship.” Chas narrowed her eyes at the accusation.

“I thought I was doing what was best for you,” she said. Aaron shook his head, he didn’t need to hear it.

“Isn’t it enough for you that Robert makes me happy?” Aaron asked, changing the subject slightly.

“What happens when he dumps you, and you’ve become attached to Sophia?” Chas asked. “What then? It‘ll break your heart twice over.” Aaron shook his head, going upstairs to have his shower. It was pointless to tell her it was too late for that. He was already attached to Sophia.

* * *

 

 _I’ve had a bad day. Dinner in the pub? x_ Aaron read the text thinking about it. Chas had already mentioned it to Vic and Diane, which meant the keeping quiet was rather pointless now. So Aaron replied yes. His mind had still been on most of the night, how much he’d enjoyed being with Robert, and surprisingly Sophia. It was like he’d slotted in to their family without even making any effort. It shouldn’t feel that right, and Aaron felt almost wrong footed. He had never, ever felt like he belonged anywhere without making serious effort first. Though, it wasn’t like he and Robert hadn’t been through the mill first, Aaron thought.

By the time Aaron got to the pub, he’d been thinking too much about his and Robert’s history, how they seemed to be too serious, too fast and wondering if he was jumping into something he wasn’t ready for. Robert wanted to give them a serious shot, that much was clear. And Aaron wanted him, badly. He just wasn’t sure that getting this involved was good. His mother had a point, if they didn’t work, losing Sophia would hurt. A lot.

Robert was already at the pub, at a booth in the corner when Aaron came in, Sophia in her carrier, sitting on the table. “Thank God you’re here,” Robert said. “If looks could kill,” he added, nodding towards Chas.

“She’ll calm down,” Aaron said easily. She always did. “She just knows how much you hurt me last time.”

“Yeah,” Robert said sadly. “Can we move on, or will that constantly come up? I want to try with you, Aaron. But if you always throw my mistakes in my face…”

“No,” Aaron said. “Sorry. I’ve been… thinking today, that’s all.” He smiled at Sophia and sat down opposite Robert. “You said you had a bad day.”

“I’ve done something I shouldn’t have,” Robert admitted. “When she was born.”

“Go on,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “What’ve you done?” Robert reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope which he put on the table.

“I… stupidly sent off a DNA test,” Robert said. “On her.”

“Why?” Aaron asked, appalled at the thought.

“Because I was cheating at the time,” Robert reminded him. “How do I know Chrissie wasn’t? I haven’t opened it. But I shouldn’t have done it in the first place, I didn’t think it through.”

“Then why did you?”

“I’ve now fallen in love with her,” Robert said. “I didn’t know I’d feel this way.” Robert shook his head. “What do I do if she’s not mine?”

“Robert, she’s yours,” Aaron said with a certainty he couldn’t quite put into words. “Have you looked at her lately? She’s obviously your daughter.” Robert looked at her and smiled slightly, but the fear hadn’t left him. Aaron reached for his hand and held him gently. “You could tear it up.”

“I can’t,” Robert said, not surprising Aaron in the slightest. “Now it’s there in front of me, I can’t.”

“Then open it,” Aaron said, trying to hide how frightened he was too. He had no idea Robert had done this, would have told him it was a stupid idea. “Oh, come on. You must have wanted to know.”

“I did,” Robert said. “Then. But now? She’s perfect, and I don’t want to lose her.”

“Robert, I can’t take the suspense,” Aaron said eventually. “Either open it or burn it.” Robert picked up the envelope and after a moment tore it open. He scanned the contents, then smiled.

“Okay, that was ten minutes of stress I could have done without,” Aaron said, reading Robert's face.

“I felt like I… had to check,” Robert said quietly, letting out the breath he‘d been holding for most of the day. “That’s such a relief.” Looking at him, Aaron could see he meant it. She was a little less than two weeks old, and already had Robert wrapped around her tiny little finger. Speaking of, Aaron gave Sophia his finger and she slowly wrapped her fist around him. Robert smiled at them both.

“So, food?”

“Yes,” Robert said fervently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful and overwhelmed by the comments on the last chapter. Thank you!! Enjoy...

Aaron awoke slowly, feeling very happy. He kept his eyes closed, reliving some of the more memorable moments from the night before. Where Robert had got the energy from… He felt the longing for Robert all over again and he turned over, intending to hold him close, needing to feel Robert‘s body.

“Careful,” Robert said warningly. Aaron flickered his eyes open and saw Robert holding his daughter, feeding her, Sophia focusing with her complete single minded attention on the bottle. “Morning,” Robert said quietly.

“Sorry,” Aaron said, parting from him. “Didn’t realise…”

“It’s fine,” he said. “She was screaming, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up.”

“No,” Aaron said honestly. He hadn’t heard her. Aaron watched him, slightly disappointed that he’d missed Robert shirtless, the T shirt covering his freckled body that he had in no way got used to yet. Having the luxury of kissing his skin whenever he wanted.

“This should be weird,” Aaron said eventually. Robert took his eyes off Sophia and focused on Aaron in question. “You, feeding your daughter in bed with me? It should be awkward.”

“Sorry,” Robert said, suddenly seeming embarrassed. “I thought… she needed attention, and I didn’t want to leave you alone in bed, so... Sorry, it was stupid.”

“Hey, I’m not saying that,” Aaron said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him from getting up. “It feels easy, that’s all I’m saying.” It did, and it felt unbelievably right too.

“Aaron, I’m working my way through all this too,” Robert said. “I love her, but being a father is very new to me, and I don’t know what I’m doing. Not really.”

“Chrissie wouldn’t like this,” Aaron said fairly. “Me spending time with her like…” so intimately was in the front of Aaron’s mind, but he didn’t say it.

“Chrissie gets no say in this,” Robert said, his entire voice and demeanour changing instantly. “She dropped her as soon as she could, so her opinion matters much less than mine right now.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said, looking at the baby. She had picked up on the tension in Robert’s body, his deep tone of voice and started fussing, pulling away from the bottle. “Keep calm for her.” Robert nodded, taking in a deep breath. He continued to feed her until the bottle was mostly empty. Sophia had almost lolled her head back into sleep, completely milk drunk. Robert smiled at her, then got up to put her in her carry cot on the floor before returning to Aaron in bed.

“If it’s too much to be involved in her life,” Robert started. “I understand but…”

“Robert, slow down,” Aaron said, sliding a hand around his waist to try and comfort him. “I’m really fond of her, you know that. But I’m just thinking long term. What if we screw everything up? And she gets hurt?”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Robert said, giving Aaron an unexpected warm glow deep inside. “She’s my daughter. I know we’re… new, but I can’t split two important parts of my life, Aaron. I love both of you. If it all goes wrong, we’ll deal with it then. And forget Chrissie, we‘ll deal with that when she comes home.”

“Have you heard from her?” Aaron asked curiously.

“Yes,” Robert said. “She’s called me a few times, to check Fee’s doing okay.”

“Mentioned when she’s coming back?” 

“No.”

Something in his tone made Aaron ask, “has she mentioned me?”

“Sort of,” he said. “She doesn’t know we’re together, but she does keep suggesting when I’m going to crawl back to the mechanic.” Aaron stiffened at that, not liking the description. “Hey, don’t,” Robert said. “Whatever she thinks won’t change anything between us.”

“Are you being purposefully naïve?” Aaron asked.

“Okay, it will probably cause problems,” Robert admitted. “But I’m not going to worry about it now. Because now, I have you in bed with me, Sophia’s fed and asleep and I don’t want to worry more than necessary.”

“Fine,” Aaron agreed. Robert had a point. Worrying was useless. He let himself be held against Robert’s body, enjoying the warmth of him, the scent of him.

“We’ll deal with it when it happens,” Robert said. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Aaron said. “I do trust you.”

* * *

 

They settled into a routine without either of them really talking about it. They spent their nights at Robert’s, Aaron would go out to work at the scrap yard, Robert would make some calls, keeping the Home Farm business ticking over as he still had a stake in it until the divorce came through, and as Chrissie had vanished without a trace, it needed doing. He’d spend his afternoons falling in love with Sophia a little bit more every day, before he met Aaron in the pub for dinner. Aaron, whose face lit up with pure happiness when he saw Sophia after a long day at work. Robert would be a little put out at the fact he wasn’t Aaron’s first point of attention, if it didn’t warm his heart to see the way Aaron adored his little girl.

“I think she’s your number one,” Robert said one night as Aaron picked her up when he came into the pub, giving her a cuddle. “I should be jealous.”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t give me as much grief as you do,” Aaron said with a smile. “All of the Sugden charm, none of the mouth. Or not yet, anyway.”

“Give her time,” Robert said, amused. “I’m sure she’ll give me all sorts of grief when she eventually finds her voice. I ordered food for us,” he added, pushing a pint towards Aaron.

“Cheers,” he said, shifting Sophia over to one arm so he could take a drink.

“And your mother wants a word with you,” Robert said. “When she’s not wishing daggers into my back.”

“Do you mind if…” Aaron asked, reluctant to put Sophia down. Robert smiled but shook his head.

“Keep her.” Robert couldn’t help the smile as Aaron walked through to the back room, Sophia safely tucked in his arms. Chas followed him, watching as he sat on the sofa.

“Aaron, you are in way too deep,” Chas said, looking at the baby.

“I know,” Aaron said.

“What do you do if he gets rid of you?” Chas asked.

“Why are you so convinced that Robert will chuck me?” Aaron asked. “I mean, I know we haven’t had the easiest road here, but I have been with him on and off for more than a year now.” Chas counted backwards and narrowed her eyes.

“When exactly did you and he start?” she asked.

“December,” Aaron said without thinking about it. Chas huffed, but Aaron didn’t reply.

“Robert’s not going to get rid of me.”

“How can you have so much faith in him?” Chas asked. “You know his history, he’s as shifty as they come!”

“Keep your voice down,” Aaron said, holding Sophia closer to his chest. “You have no idea how much I missed him, mum. I never got over him, I was just pretending. Please, just accept it, accept he‘s important to me.”

“You’re never home, these days.”

“Well, it’s not like we can stay here,” Aaron said. “All of her stuff is at his, it’s just easier.”

“You will get your heart broken,” Chas said. “One way or another, I can see it coming.”

“And has that ever stopped you?” Aaron asked. “Did you really expect this conversation to end with “oh, mum. You might have a point. I’ll just drop Robert like a hot brick and come back home?””

“No,” Chas said with a smile. “Just… check in with your mum every now and then, eh? I miss you.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Are we done?” Chas rolled her eyes and sighed as Aaron went back out to the front of the pub. He gave Sophia back to her father, and started eating. While he’d been in the back, his burger and chips had turned up, and he realised how hungry he was.

“Hey gorgeous,” Robert said softly. “You been good?”

“Not made a sound,” Aaron said in between chips. Robert put her back in her carry cot carefully as they turned on their meals.

“Are you happy?” Robert asked him suddenly, guessing he'd been getting grief from Chas.

“Yes,” Aaron said honestly. 

“Good.”

* * *

 

“No. Yes. Right,” Robert said on the phone the next morning, his business day starting even earlier than usual. “Well, I don’t have the documents with me right this second. Because it’s half past seven in the morning and I have a one month old baby.” Said baby was starting to grizzle in Robert’s arms, wanting feeding.

“Please be quiet,” Robert begged her under his breath. Aaron dropped the slice of toast he’d been eating and opened his arms for Sophia. Robert gave her over gratefully, turning his attention back to the phone call as Aaron picked up the bottle Robert had already made up for her.

“Sh, you. That’s it,” Aaron cooed. Robert’s lips twitched in a smile, turning away from him to concentrate as he got the relevant file. Ten minutes later, the conversation was cleared up, Sophia was fed and Robert picked up Aaron’s discarded toast.

“That was mine,” Aaron said without heat.

“Yeah, well I’m hungry.” Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert put more bread in the toaster. The phone rang and there was a knock on the door at the same moment. “Can you…?” Robert said. Aaron went to the door as Robert answered the phone, Aaron opening it and freezing. Chrissie stood there, the slight smile on her face fading when she saw Sophia in Aaron’s arms.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Chrissie asked. Aaron felt like asking the exact same question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all good things come to an end, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, paradise couldn't last forever, could it? Still promising a happy Robron ending...

Aaron felt like Sophia was an anchor in his arms. There was no way in this world he was letting go of her, especially not to that woman. Who’d given her up when she was two days old to go on a beach holiday. “What are you doing with my daughter?” Chrissie asked.

“Someone needs to look after her,” Aaron said pointedly.

“Oh, I’m getting a lecture from the man who thinks a wedding ring is just a small inconvenience?” Chrissie said in disbelief. Aaron didn’t have the chance to form a reply, Robert appearing next to him, face falling when he saw Chrissie.

“It’s cold, are you going to invite me in?” she said.

“No,” Robert said. “We’re busy.”

“While you’re sat here playing house with my daughter and the man you left me for?!” Chrissie said. Sophia started squalling and Aaron rocked her.

“Take her inside,” Robert said darkly. Chrissie’s eyes followed the baby avidly until Aaron took her to the kitchen, out of sight. Aaron could hear raised voices from them, and knew it was effecting Sophia too, so he rocked her and started speaking to her to distract her attention.

“I kind of feel this is all my fault,” he said to the baby, her wide eyes seeming to take in everything Aaron was saying as he rocked her. “Actually, it’s definitely my fault your parents aren’t together. God the three of us really fucked everything up. Sorry,” he added. “Shouldn’t swear in front of you, should I?” Sophia just blinked at him, and in the break Aaron could hear shouting between her parents. “ _Useless mother_ ” and “ _Aaron shouldn’t be here!_ ” Aaron got up and closed the kitchen door to muffle it before returning to Sophia.

“Your daddy loves you so much,” Aaron said to her. “No matter how much of an idiot he is, he loves you. Your dad tends to do idiotic things sometimes, but he’ll always love you. And you want to know a secret that I’ve not told anyone yet? I love you too.” Aaron stroked her hair gently, smiling at her.

“You’re not taking her,” Robert said firmly as they both came into the kitchen, all eyes on Sophia.

“I am,” Chrissie said.

“She doesn’t even know you,” Robert countered.

“Of course she knows me,” Chrissie said. “A hell of a lot better than any random man you seem to pick up.”

“Sophia loves Aaron,” Robert said, not ready to give up that easily.

“What is it with you?” Chrissie scowled at Aaron. “How can you just worm your way into my life over and over again?”

“I’m not the one who left my daughter,” Aaron reminded her. “You want some sympathy, don’t pack up for a month.”

“Don’t you dare criticise me,” Chrissie said darkly. She reached across and picked up Sophia, both Robert and Aaron feeling powerless to stop her. Aaron felt a surge of pleasure, seeing Sophia struggle in Chrissie’s arms, clearly uncomfortable. “Sh, sh,” Chrissie said, rocking her as Sophia geared herself up for a full blown cry.

“She doesn’t know you,” Robert repeated.

“I’m her mother.”

“She doesn’t know that,” Robert said. “She’s not used to you.”

“Well, she’ll get used to me,” Chrissie said. The volume was rising, Chrissie and Robert both one step from shouting, Sophia adding to the racket.

“Right, I’ve had enough now,” Aaron said firmly. “You two argue to your hearts content, but you’re not upsetting her.” He grabbed Sophia from Chrissie’s arms, only shock from Chrissie letting him get away with it. Aaron grabbed his hoodie, Sophia’s blanket and put his shoes on, leaving the house. Neither of them stopped him, too surprised, Aaron thought. Aaron walked to the park, too angry and upset to even think straight. When he sat down, he realised it really was too cold, and Sophia didn’t have her warm clothes with her. But she wasn’t crying now, that was something. Aaron sighed, unzipping his hoodie and zipping it back up around her, keeping her warm next to his chest.

“Oh, God,” Aaron said. “What do we do now?”

* * *

 

Aaron had no idea how long he sat there. It couldn’t have been too long, because Sophia didn’t start winging for a feed or anything else. He saw Robert and Chrissie walking towards him, but he didn’t move from the bench.

“Right, we’ve calmed down,” Robert said to him. “We’re not shouting any more.”

“Good,” Aaron said. Sophia didn’t need it.

“Give her here,” Chrissie said calmly. Aaron looked to Robert like she was mad, but Robert nodded briefly.

“We’ve come to an agreement,” Robert said. “Give Sophia to her, Aaron.” Aaron unzipped his hoodie and passed her over to Chrissie incredibly reluctantly. He had no say in this, Sophia wasn’t his.

“You’ll call me,” Robert said firmly. “If there’s anything you need.”

“Yes, of course I will,” Chrissie said. “I’ve got her stuff in the car, I’ll see you later.”

“Right.” Robert watched her go, then watched them drive off before sitting next to Aaron, an arm around his shoulders.

“Why did you let her go to her?” Aaron asked.

“Only for a couple of hours,” Robert said firmly. “I might hate it, but she is Sophia’s mother. It’s unfair to Sophia, to keep them apart.” Aaron shook his head. “I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“No, I don’t,” Aaron said. “I adore her, you know that. And I don’t trust Chrissie with her.”

“I’m not sure I do either, but she made a… good point,” Robert said. Before Robert continued Aaron knew his own name had come up. “She said she didn’t trust you with Sophia, so why did I have any right to keep her from her own daughter? I trust you,” Robert added, feeling him stiffen in his arms. “Come on, a couple of hours isn’t the end of the world.”

“I need to go to work,” Aaron said. “Will you text me when you have her back?”

“Aaron, it’ll be fine,” Robert said. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but Chrissie won’t hurt her.”

“Just… please, do it, all right?” Aaron said.

“Yes, I'll text you, then,” Robert said. “Hey. It’ll be okay, all right?” Robert leaned across the bench and kissed him. “I promise.” Aaron kissed him again, then left. Maybe wrecking something at the scrap yard would take his mind off things.

* * *

 

It was one o’clock when Robert drove up to the scrap yard, getting out of the car and taking Sophia out of her car seat, and Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding all day. “See, said she’d be fine,” Robert said. “Don’t always think the worst of people.”

“Mm,” Aaron said darkly. “I’ve never exactly been lucky, have I?” He smiled at Sophia before looking at Robert. “What arrangement did you come to, then?”

“You won’t like it,” Robert warned. Aaron nodded at him to go on. “Okay, once Sophia’s got used to her, she’ll get her for two days a week.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, waiting for the bit Robert had warned he wouldn’t like. To him, two days seemed fair. She could be asking for a hell of a lot more.

“She doesn’t want you to spend time with Sophia,” Robert said.

“What?” Aaron asked, horrified and bewildered. “That’s insane, right?” Still Robert didn’t say anything. “Wait. You didn’t agree to that, did you?” Still nothing. “Robert! I can’t be away from her, you know that.”

“I know,” Robert said. “And I’m just waiting for her to calm down. She won’t stick to it.”

“How could you even think that?” Aaron asked. “God, Robert, do you take pleasure out of finding different ways to hurt me?”

“No, of course not,” Robert said. “Look, I’m here. With her. I don’t want to keep you apart.”

“But you said you would,” Aaron pressed. 

“If Chrissie wants total custody of her, she could probably get it,” Robert said quietly. “She can afford to waste money on lawyers who’ll get her what she wants, say she was suffering from post natal depression which is why she left, that I’m a waste of space who can’t be trusted because I was cheating for the entirety of my marriage. She‘d win.”

“She threatened you with that?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “In the middle of all the shouting.”

“You don’t know she’d win,” Aaron said fairly.

“You think I can risk that?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded in acceptance. “It won’t be forever.”

“You actually said you’d be fine with me not seeing her?” Aaron asked in complete disbelief. “Why?” Robert looked completely mute. “How would you feel if it was the other way around?”

“That’s different.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. “Because she’s not mine? I know that, but how could you agree?”

“Chrissie will calm down,” Robert said, making Aaron scoff. “Aaron, what was I supposed to do?”

“Give away my time with her, obviously,” Aaron said sarcastically. He ruffled Sophia’s sparse hair gently, then got up. Right now he needed to be as far away from Robert as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

“Wow, you’re home,” Chas said from the sofa. “Had an argument with Robert?” Aaron didn’t stop, he went straight through to the front of the pub and helped himself to a pint.

“Er, a hello would be nice,” Chas said, coming out from the back.

“Chrissie’s back,” Aaron said, trying to keep it as short as possible to explain his dark mood.

“Ah.” Aaron shook his head, not wanting to get into it. Instead, he finished pouring his pint and went back into the back room.

“Mum, don’t,” Aaron said, picking up an old paper and pretending to read it.

“How are you?”

“Oh, great,” Aaron said. “She doesn’t want me seeing Sophia, but I’m fabulous.”

“What? Why?” Aaron looked at her. “I mean… I don’t think it’s a brilliant idea you becoming so close to her so quickly, but… you’re great with her.”

“I think it’s because I’m me,” Aaron said lowly. “I effectively ended her marriage, I wouldn’t like me if I were her either.”

“Love,” Chas said quietly, voice filled with sympathy.

“Don’t.” Aaron shook his head. “Leave me in peace to have a drink.” Chas did.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Aaron looked up to see Robert, with Sophia in her sling on Robert’s chest.

“Thought you’re not allowed to be here with her,” Aaron said harshly.

“Come on, Aaron, don’t be like this,” Robert said. “I’m trying to make the best of a bad situation here.”

“I know,” Aaron said, relenting a little bit. “I’ll miss her, you know I will.”

“It’s not like you’ll never see her,” Robert said. “Just… until Chrissie calms down, don’t stay over at mine at night.”

“That’s really your long term solution is it?” Aaron asked.

“Look,” Robert started, sighing heavily and sitting down opposite Aaron at the kitchen table. “I’m trying to keep Chrissie happy, because I don’t like the threat that she could take my daughter away. I’m trying to keep you happy, because you’re my boyfriend and I love you. And most of all, I want my little girl to be happy. Which won’t happen if we’re always arguing.”

Aaron decided to give Robert a little bit of wiggle room. “I know it’s hard on you,” he said quietly. “But… I can’t be with you, if you’re hiding a major part of your life from me. It’s not fair.”

“Give it time,” Robert said, unable to even focus on the possibility of losing Aaron. “Will you do that for me?”

“I’ll do it for both of you,” Aaron said. “But you have got to talk to me, Robert. I can’t be shut out completely, just because your ex wife‘s back.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “That’s fair.”

“Good,” Aaron said. Robert moved and awkwardly (due to the baby) leant over him in a kiss. When they parted, Aaron touched Sophia’s head gently, smiling at them sadly.

“It will get better,” Robert said. “Trust me. I know patience isn’t your strong suit.”

“I can be patient,” Aaron countered. “Especially when something’s’ worth waiting for.” Robert smiled at him, a genuine smile that made Aaron’s heart race.

* * *

But in the end, after about two weeks, Aaron took matters into his own hands. He hated how distant Robert was becoming with him, feeling unable to share the most important part of his life. And as far as Aaron was concerned, it was all avoidable. So, he readied himself to hear things he wouldn’t like as he drove up to Home Farm, knowing that this morning Chrissie was looking after Sophia. Robert didn’t know what he was doing, Aaron hadn’t wanted him to talk him out of it.

Sam let him in to the office, and Aaron waited, shifting from foot to foot, feeling very uncomfortable. Sam had also told him that Lawrence was out, so he felt a little less tense than he should do.

“What’re you doing here?!” Chrissie said as she came into the office, looking at Aaron like he had two heads.

“Sam let me in,” Aaron said.

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“I need to see her,” Aaron said bluntly.

“Over my dead body,” Chrissie said. “Robert should never have let you anywhere near her in the first place.”

“But he did,” Aaron said, holding his ground. “I miss her. And if you stop being so arrogant for five minutes, you’d realise she misses me too.” Robert had told him that when they were in bed the other day, saying Sophia was griping for him, which had made both of them feel terrible.

“I am not letting you into her life,” Chrissie said. “You’re hardly a great example she should be following.”

“And Robert has great morals,” Aaron countered.

“He’s her father, I have no choice on that,” Chrissie said. “It doesn’t mean I like it. I am not letting any random man my ex husband picks up into her life.”

“I’m not a random,” Aaron said. “You might not like me, I don’t need you to. I don’t like you very much either.”

“Is this trying to persuade me?” Chrissie asked. Aaron took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn’t like this conversation, because usually he didn’t care what he said. Now he had to tread carefully, because Chrissie relenting was exactly what he needed. “Let me see her,” Aaron said. “Oh, come on, Chrissie. I’m not going to hurt her, but I’ve not been allowed to see her since you came home.”

“She stays with Robert,” Chrissie countered, as if that solved everything.

“And he doesn’t go near me when he’s looking after her any more,” Aaron countered. “He’s too afraid you’re going to take her away. If it goes to court for custody, he knows he’ll probably lose her. What with his affair with me, you could paint him as completely incapable.”

“I don’t want it to go to court,” Chrissie admitted. At least they all agreed on that then. “Aaron, I don’t want you to see her. You’re the reason her family was broken before her life even started.”

“Oh, and we’re not blaming Robert for any of that?” Aaron countered. “Give me five minutes with Sophia. Please, Chrissie.”

“Fine,” she said, reluctantly. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and followed her through Home Farm to her nursery, surprised at his own level of persuasion. He never realistically thought he‘d get Chrissie to bend even slightly.

Sophia’s face broke out into a gummy smile when she saw Aaron, melting his heart. He’d never seen her smile before. Aaron glanced at Chrissie before picking her up, carefully. From the way he held her, it was obvious that Aaron was very used to her. “Hi beautiful,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry I’ve not seen you lately. I’ve missed you.”

“Gah?” she said, blinking at him. Aaron kept rocking her softly, and after a minute or two, she tucked her head against Aaron’s neck. Aaron shifted so he could look directly at Chrissie.

“Can I see her when she stays with Robert?” Aaron asked bluntly. Chrissie didn’t have words, but she nodded in silence. She had thought that either Aaron or Robert or both of them were using Sophia as a bargaining chip. She didn’t expect Aaron to actually care about her, but it was clear he did. And that Sophia liked him too.

“Thank you,” Aaron said sincerely, still holding the baby.

“Does Robert know you’re here?”

“No,” Aaron said. “He’d only think I’d make things worse.”

“Why did you cheat?” Chrissie asked. “You knew he was taken.” Aaron looked at her, not wanting to answer but then thinking he probably owed her a small explanation. 

“I told him I wanted to end it so many times,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I can’t give you a reason. I mean, I’ve wanted to kill him in the past, he can be so frustrating, but…” Aaron sighed heavily. “I am sorry. I didn’t set out for… it to turn into what it did. It was never meant to happen.”

“Can you…” Aaron nodded, putting Sophia very gently back down, touching her nose gently, making the baby blink. “Okay,” Chrissie said. “But if you do anything to her, hurt one hair on her head, and I will kill you.”

“Fair enough,” Aaron said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here! Thank you for the comments, Kudos and subscriptions, so happy you've made it this far!

Aaron had already got the drinks in when Robert turned up with Sophia that night at the pub. Aaron kissed him much more deeply than he was inclined to do in public, and Robert looked at him curiously when they parted. “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said, not wanting to go into it. Robert didn’t push, just sat down at their usual table and took a sip of his pint.

“So, are you staying at mine tonight?” Robert asked. The question was so out of the blue that Aaron looked at him. “Chrissie had a word with me, when I picked Sophia up. Said you’d been to see her.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I couldn’t… I wanted to talk to her. Look, I thought it would probably be totally useless, but I clearly caught Chrissie in a good mood.”

“That can’t have been easy for you,” Robert said, and Aaron was pleased to see he was actually serious, rather than taking the mick.

“I guess I wanted her to know that I mean it,” Aaron said, seeming a little embarrassed by saying this much. “I’m not going to drop you, or especially her when I get bored.”

“Well… good,” Robert said. “I think there’s a compliment buried somewhere in there.”

“Probably,” Aaron agreed, both of them laughing over their drinks.

* * *

 

Things settled down. The three of them had come to an uneasy truce, but none of them wanted to fight over Sophia, knowing it wouldn’t be good for her in the long run. The first night Chrissie looked after Sophia, Aaron could tell Robert was worried. Aaron however, was looking forward to it. The entire night with Robert, alone in a house, no need to be quiet for anyone at all… He had pointed out these advantages to Robert who grinned in that heart stopping way Aaron could never resist. “You have a good point,” he said, voice dark.

That was until they were enjoying themselves that night, so wrapped around each other that they had no idea where they began and the other ended, when Robert’s phone rang.

“Oh, don’t answer it,” Aaron begged, breathless from Robert‘s lips and hands, his body feeling the desperate need for Robert‘s touch.

“Oh, God, I’ve got to,” Robert whispered, seeing it was Chrissie. His lips attached to Aaron’s in a heated but quick kiss before he answered the phone.

“What?!” Robert said down the phone as Aaron reluctantly rolled away from him.

“I thought we’d got past the point where you’d go running whenever she calls,” Aaron teased, earning a glare from Robert. Which faded when they both could hear Sophia screaming down the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked, already getting out of bed. Aaron watched Robert put his jeans back on, torn between enjoying the view and concern for the fact Sophia clearly wasn’t happy. Robert was already nervous giving her over to Chrissie for the night anyway. Chrissie wouldn’t have called unless there was a serious problem, she’d never want to admit she couldn’t cope.

“She can’t sleep, that’s all?” Robert questioned. “Fine. I’ll be down in five minutes.” Robert hung up and Aaron sighed, leaning back on the pillows, annoyed at the interruption. “She’s in the car downstairs, apparently,” Robert said, voice laced with disapproval. “Hasn’t been able to stop Sophia crying since she got her.”

“Well, you know what she’s like when she gets going,” Aaron said, in the mood to be a little forgiving. Only a little though. “I’m sure that screaming is a lot for someone who isn’t used to it. She does have powerful lungs.”

“We had plans,” Robert reminded him.

“Which we can get back to in half an hour,” Aaron said, a promise in his voice. “You want me?”

“Always,” Robert said with a smirk.

“I meant…”

“Go on then,” Robert said, knowing that of the two of them, Aaron really was the one with the magic touch with getting Sophia off to sleep. One of the reasons Robert had even let Aaron be with Sophia so quickly in the first place. “She won’t like it.”

“Your ex wife has interrupted us in bed,” Aaron said bluntly. “And I was really enjoying myself, I don’t care if she likes it.” Robert grinned as Aaron threw his hoodie on, both of them dressing quietly and going downstairs.

* * *

 

Robert let Chrissie and a very loud Sophia into the house, it was cold outside. Even to Aaron’s eyes Chrissie looked tired and at the end of her tether. “She doesn’t like me,” Chrissie said, shaking her head. “This was such a mistake.”

“What, going to run out on her again?” Aaron grumbled. Robert glared at him, because that wasn’t helping as he took a very red faced Sophia out of Chrissie’s arms, trying to rock her into sleep. He could almost feel Aaron’s smugness from behind him and passed the baby over to him without asking.

“Wait…” Chrissie said, almost holding her hand out to stop Robert giving Sophia to Aaron.

“Oh, relax,” Robert said, irritated. “I can get her to sleep, but Aaron will do it much quicker. And I don’t fancy hanging around here with you for half an hour while she cries, setting us all on edge.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said, knowing that bickering wouldn’t help Sophia. He sat at the kitchen table and held her close to his body, soothing her, his hand rubbing her back gently. Both Chrissie and Robert watched him. Robert never tired of seeing Aaron with his daughter and couldn’t help but smile. The volume had definitely calmed down, but she was still grizzling against Aaron’s shoulder as he shushed her quietly. 

The silence was blissful after the crying and Chrissie reached to take her back but Aaron shook her head. “Two more minutes. She’s not gone off to sleep yet.” They waited a little longer until Aaron felt fairly sure that she wasn’t going to wake and he handed Sophia back to her mum.

“You’re good with her,” Chrissie admitted, reluctantly.

“No,” Aaron said. “She’s good with me.” Knowing he could be playing with fire, but unable to resist the jibe, he added, “I’m going back to bed.” Chrissie huffed but said nothing as Aaron left the kitchen.

“I don’t want you to think I can’t cope,” Chrissie said. “She was just so loud and I… wondered if you had some way to get her off to sleep.”

“No, I don’t,” Robert said. “Aaron’s so good with her. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop giving him a hard time.”

“I agreed!” Chrissie said.

“Sh,” Robert said, pointing at the baby.

“What’s he been saying about me?” Chrissie asked.

“Nothing,” Robert said. “I just want this easy.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Chrissie said.

“Manageable then,” Robert countered.

“We can do that,” Chrissie said. “I won’t hold you up, clearly you have somewhere to be,” she added scathingly. Robert didn’t bite as she left the house, because she was right. And Aaron was more important than anything Chrissie could say.


End file.
